An Enchanted Love
by dracosluvr4eva20
Summary: When Jamie is told of her inheritance, she thinks it 's great, but when she finds out that Draco Malfoy is her mate, her life is turned upside down, and she finds herself falling in love with the enemy. DracoXOC Jamie instead of Harry!
1. Jamie's Transformation

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, unfortunately. That genius belongs to J.K. Rowling. Oh, and Enchantre is pronounced En-shant-er, just in case anyone gets confused. Anyway, this is my seventh fanfiction, so bear with me as we plunge into the chaos that is my mind. LOL! ; )_

Chapter 1: Jamie's Transformation

The houses of Godric's Hollow were all silent, their occupants having long since retired to the comfort of their beds. In Potter Manor, however, a young girl was laying in her bed staring at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep just yet. Jamie Potter was a 16 year old girl who was short for her age, at 5'3". She had jet black hair, which she had inherited from her father, James Potter, and bright green eyes...her mother's eyes. James and Lily Potter were also awake in their room down the hall from Jamie's, and Lily turned to her husband and said anxiously, " It's almost time, James. Why couldn't we tell her before hand?" James looked at his wife lovingly and replied, " Now, Lily, it's best that Jamie comes into her inheritance first. Then we'll explain the situation, alright? Don't worry so much; you'll get wrinkles!" Lily playfully puched James on the arm, and waited for the time to change to 12:00 in the morning, the time Jamie was born. Jamie turned her head to look at the digital clock on her bedside table and counted down the seconds until midnight. " 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Happy birthday to me," she said to herself. All of a sudden, a sudden burst of pain shot through Jamie, making her cry out in alarm. The pain intensified, as did Jamie's cries, and soon she was screaming from the intense pain ripping throughout her body. She cried out, inbetween grunts and gasps of pain, "Mum! Dad! Help me!" Finally, she could stand the pain no longer, and she blacked out.

James and Lily, having heard their daughter's cries for help, scrambled out of bed and raced down the hall to Jamie's room. Lily threw the door open and paused at the sight before her. She breathed out, " Oh, James. Look at her!" James moved into the room and studied his daughter's appearance. Jamie's hair, which had been cut to resemble a boy's haircut, was now long and sleek, and they could tell that when she stood, her hair would reach to the middle of her back. Her features had sharpened, but still retained their feminine quality, and she had obviously grown a couple of inches. Her hair was no longer jet-black, but was now an interesting color of deep purple, almost plum, and had streaks of silver and black running through it. Jamie stirred, moaned softly and opened her eyes. Lily gasped, and James said softly, " Well, I'll be damned.." , for when she had opened her eyes, her parents now saw that her eyes were more almond shaped and exotic-looking, and they were no longer their trademark green. Her eyes were now a deep grey, like molten silver, and were flecked with gold and turquoise. Jamie sat up, groaned and said, " What the bloody hell happened?" Lily said warningly, " Jamie!" She looked up at her mother and said, " Sorry, mum." Then, she said curiously, " Uh...why are you guys looking at me like that?" and Lily took her daughter by the hand and said, " Come with us, sweetheart. We have to tell you something," and she led Jamie downstairs to the sitting room, James bringing up the rear. Jamie and Lily sat on the couch, and James sat in the armchair across from them. Lily looked at Jamie and said slowly, " Jamie, dear, you have come into your inheritance. Your Enchantre inheritance. " Jamie stared at her mother, then her father and back, saying, " Inheritance? Echantre? Mum, what's going on? What are you talking about?"

Lily sighed and started to explain. She said, " Enchantres were a very old race, dating back to the times of the four Founders, and are a hybrid mix of both Sirens and Furies. According to the facts, the very first Enchantre, Salomae, fell on love with a mortal, and as a result, was banished. She married the mortal, Davrid Evans, and they had a girl, who had the Enchantre gene passed down to her. Many years later, Rowena Ravenclaw was approached one night and was told of her inheritance. She didn't believe the story at first, but as the signs became clearer, she couldn't ignore it. She had indeed become an Echantre. She had changed her last name for reasons unknown, but she was an Evans. Before she died, she had managed to produce a son, Richard, but the gene could only be passed to females. Richard married and had a daughter, and the chain went on and on until...well, i believe you can guess the rest."

Jamie said, finally finding her voice after this shocking bit of news, " Well, if the gene is passed down to the females, then how come you aren't an Enchantre, mum?" Lily said, " I actually don't know why I never became a full fledged Enchantre, but the gene was still in me, and now, it's in you. Oh, your appearance changed, also. Do you want to see what you look like now?" Jamie nodded vigorously, and Lily conjured a full-length mirror, Jamie moved over to it and gasped in shock. She said, " Wow! This is sooo awesome!" Lily smiled and then got serious again. She said, " Now Jamie, there are some things that you need to know. Being an Enchantre, you have certain powers. You now have control of the elements, you have telekinesis and telepathy, and you can fly, just, without the wings." Jamie said, " Well, how am I able to fly if I don't have wings?" Lily answered, " You can summon the wind around you and use it to lift you, and from there, you can fly. You also have a mate." Jamie paled and said, " A mate?" Lily nodded and said, " A mate. A life mate, to be exact. Enchantre's mates are the opposite sex, and once you mate, you are linked mentally, physically and emotionally. I have asked Dumbledore, and he thinks that your mate goes to Hogwarts. You will know it's him by picking up his scent. All Enchantre's mates have a certain scent that attracts them. When you find your mate, he will become very posessive of you, and will be the dominant one in the relationship, as Enchantres are the submissive ones. That's it, I guess. Oh, wait! One more thing. When you mate without protection, you can become pregnant within the next 2 weeks, and you will need your mate to help you through the pregnancy. Enchantres pregnancies are different from mortal women's, in that your term is shorter, and you'll give birth sooner, in about 4 months."

Jamie's head was still trying to get around the fact that her mate goes to Hogwarts. She jumped up and said, " Well, I better get off to bed. I'm going to the Weasleys tomorrow, right?" James said, " Yep. You should get off to bed then, Munchkin, " and he ruffled Jamie's hair affectionately. Jamie grabbed her father's hand and said, " Dad, I'm not a munchkin anymore!" James smiled warmly at her and said, " I know, but you'll always be my little munchkin, and my favorite girl!" Jamie grinned and hugged her father, and he smiled, hugged her back and kissed her on top of her head. Jamie then kissed her father on the cheek, muttered, " Goodnight, dad!", turned to her mother and did the same thing, and raced upstairs. She climbed under the covers, and soon drifted off to sleep, with dreams of who her mate was running through her head.

The next morning, Jamie opened her eyes sleepily and groaned, shielding her eyes from the shaft of sunlight filtering through her curtains. She sat up, sighed, got out of bed and stretched. Then, she went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, washed her face and jumped in the shower. When she got out, she went to her wardrobe, opened it and paused to look at her reflection. She never got the chance to study her new appearance last night, and as she looked, she was pleased with what she saw. She turned to the side and noticed that her butt had gotten fuller, as had her breasts, and her curves were more pronounced. She stopped studying herself, and looked for an outfit. She finally chose a lavender T-shirt that said on it, in white writing, " Like what you see?", a pair of faded black jeans and her black sneakers. She packed her trunk, called Hedwig down from her perch ontop of the wardrobe and gently put her in her cage, and grabbed her jacket. She levitated her trunk downstairs, since she was of age and allowed to do magic outside of school, and deposited it near her fireplace along with Hedwig's cage. She then went into the kitchen and sat down at the table, where her breakfast was awaiting her. She immediately started to eat, and her mother walked in, closely followed by James. Lily said, " Good morning, sweety," and James kissed her on top of her head. Jamie smiled and said, " Good morning, mum. Morning, dad!" Lily grabbed her plate and sat down at the table, followed by James, who sat across from Jamie. Then, Lily looked up and said, " Oh, Jamie, I forgot to mention something last night. It's a warning. As you are now an Enchantre, you will have a certain...allure about you." When Jamie looked puzzled, Lily explained further, " What I mean is, all members of the opposite sex will be sexually attracted to you. But, you have to learn how to control it on your own, I'm afraid. You must do this as fast as possible, because if you find your mate soon, he will try to kill anyone who even so much as smiles at you." Jamie said, " Okay. Sexual attraction, bad. Got it. Will it work on my mate?" Lily said, " Every time he is near you. He will feel the need to be with you, to mate with you, as often as possible. That's how it was with me and your father!" and Lily smiled at James, who winked at her. Jamie said, " Okay! I didn't need that mental image, but thank you ever so much. Oh, wow. I have to go! I'll see you guys soon. Luv ya, mum. Luv ya dad! Bye!" Lily and James followed her into the living room, and watched as she grabbed a handful of Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. Lily said, " Bye, sweety. Be careful! We love you!" James winked at Jamie and said, " Luv you, munchkin!" Jamie smiled, pulled Hedwig's cage and her trunk into the fireplace with her, and shouted, " The Burrow!" She threw the powder down onto the floor, and a green fire erupted around her, transferring her to the Burrow.


	2. New Looks and Discoveries

Chapter 2: New Looks and Discoveries

Jamie felt herself slowing down, and she threw her arms out and stopped herself from falling face first out of the fireplace. She stepped into the familiar sitting room of the Weasley's home. Then, all of a sudden, her two best friends, Hermione Weasley and Ron Granger, came down the stairs and into the sitting room, and Jamie smiled at them. Hermione walked up to Jamie, hugged her and said, " Jamie, you look great! What happened to you? Oh, and by the way, Ron and I finally got together!" Jamie grinned at them and said, " Finally! Congrats you two!" Ron wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and kissed her, and Hermione smiled up at him adoringly. Jamie was truly happy for them, since it was obvious that they had liked each other for the longest time. Seeing them this way made her want to find her mate even faster now. Then, the whole Weasley family walked in and chorused, " Happy 17th birthday, Jamie!" Mrs. Weasley was carrying a cake, but almost dropped in surprise when she saw Jamie's appearance. The whole room got quiet, and Jamie swallowed nervously. It was time to explain, and she needed to do it fast, because Fred, George, Colin Weasley and Ron were staring at her in the wierdest way; like she was a 3 course meal at Hogwarts, and they were all famished. Jamie told everyone to sit down, and when she went to sit, Ron, Fred, George and Colin all raced to sit next to her. During all the shouting and commotion, Jamie suddenly felt a surge of power ripple through her, and her eyes turned from their molten silver color to a pure turquoise, and her hair changed to a deep violet color, and she shouted, " WHEN YOU'RE FINISHED!!!!" Everyone's heads turned to Jamie, and every single person looked scared out of their wits at how menacing she looked.

Jamie said, " Finally!" and she collected herself and her eyes & hair turned back to her original color, and everyone sat down, still looking slightly wary. Jamie sighed and said, " Okay, well, last night I came into my inheritance. I'm now an Enchantre." Everyone looked confused, but Ron gasped and said, "Wow, Jamie! You're an Enchantre? I thought the race died out ages ago!" Jamie shrugged and said, " It's on my mum's side. She had the gene, but she never became a full fledged Enchantre. She still had a mate, my dad." Everyone said together, " Mate?" Jamie replied, " Yep. All Enchantre have mates, and mum said that Dumbledore thinks that my mate goes to Hogwarts. I'm sooo excited to meet him!" Then, after that, everyone had cake and some of Mrs. Weasley's famous home-made strawberry ice cream, and Jamie opened her presents. Hermione and Ron got her a book with all the defensive spells and jinxes you could think of in it, Mrs. Weasley made her a sweater with her initials on it and home made pies, Fred and George got her a pack of her favorite candies, including Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Sugar Quills, Licorice Wands, Chocolate Frogs and Droobles Best Blowing Gum. Her godfathers, Sirius and Remus, got her a new traveling cloak imported from Italy, and her mum and dad got her a new Broomstick Servicing Kit and a Wizard's Chess set. Then, the next day, Mr. Weasley took Jamie to the Ministry of Magic so she could take her Apparition test. Needless to say, she passed with flying colors, and she recieved her license. Whenshe got back to the Burrow, she immediately Apparated to her home and scared her mother half to death. Jamie ran to her mother and said, " Mum, mum I did it! I passed my Apparition test!!" Lily hugged her daughter and said, " Oh, sweetheart, I'm so proud of you!" Then, she lowered her voice and said, " It took your father two tries before he passed!" All of a sudden, James' voice said, " It did not take me two tries! I was nervous the first time!" Lily smirked at her husband and said, " Sure you were, dear!" and she winked at Jamie, who laughed. Then, she Apparated back to the Burrow.

The rest of August came and went by faster than ever, until it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Jamie was awakened by Hermione throwing a pillow at her and telling her to get up or they would be late. Jamie grumbled a reply, rolled out of bed and started to get ready. She jumped in the shower, and then, she rummaged through her trunk to find an outfit. Finally she picked a black and grey shirt with a Firebolt design in the middle, a pair of navy jeans and her white sneakers. Then, she straightened her naturally curly hair, so it fell to the middle of her back, and she re-packed her trunk and dragged it downstairs with Hedwig's cage. She ate breakfast with the Weasleys, then they Apparated to King's Cross Station. Jamie, Ron and Hermione leaned casually against the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, and they fell through the barrier, appearing on platfrom 9 & 3/4, where the scarlet steam engine was waiting to take them to Hogwarts. James and Lily were waiting on the platform for Jamie, who ran up to them and hugged them, saying, " Bye, mum! See you, dad! I love you!" Lily smiled and said, " Have a wonderful term, sweety! Oh, your last year at Hogwarts! I still can't believe it, my little girl's all grown up!" James said, " Now, Lily, get a hold of yourself! She'll be fine, right, munchkin?" Jamie grinned at James, and felt a sudden urge to hug her father, which she did. She threw her arms around James, who laughed and hugged her back, saying, " I'll miss you, too, Jamie! I love you , and I'm so proud of you!" He kissed her on top of her head, and grinned down at her. Then, 'Mione came over and said, " Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Potter!" Lily smiled and said, " Hello, Hermione! How are you?" Hermione said, " I'm fine, thank you, Mrs. Potter. Jamie, we have to get on the train!" Jamie said, " Okay, 'Mione. Let's go!" Jamie, Ron, Hermione and Colin climbed onto the train and leaned out of the window to wave to everyone. They continued waving as the train started to move, and as the train picked up speed, they waved until the train rounded the corner and their families were out of sight.

Jamie was Head Girl, so she bade goodbye to her friends, and made her way to the Head's compartment. Jamie looked inside the compartment and saw no one else inside, and she figured that the Head Boy wasn't here yet, so she might as well make herself comfortable. She walked inside the compartment, put her trunk in the overhead luggage rack, settled Hedwig's cage next to her, and sat in silence as she wondered who the Head Boy was, although she had a pretty good suspicion who it was. She was just hoping that she was wrong. After about 10 minutes, Jamie was starting to nod off, when an interesting scent caught her off gaurd, and she sat straight up, looking around.

_'Mmm...where is that smell coming from?' _, she wondered. It smelled like wood, strawberries and some other smell she couldn't quite place. The smell was wonderful. Jamie was still looking around for the source of the aroma when the compartment door opened and a familiar drawling voice said, " Oh, nice! Gryffindor's Golden Girl is my fellow Head? This is just perfect." Jamie sighed and looked up at Draco Malfoy, ready to retort, but her breath caught in her throat. She didn't know why, but she found herself thinking that Draco had never looked more gorgeous. His white-blond hair, which was usually slicked back, hung loose and was a little longer, framing his face wonderfully and making him look almost god-like. His eyes were still their greyish-blue, like the sky after a storm, and Jamie found herself getting lost in them. Draco seemed to notice that she was checking him out, but he made no attempt to stop her, because he was checking her out as well.

_' Holy shit, Jamie looks hot!'_, Draco thought to himself as he checked out her appearance. He looked her up and down, grinning. He took in her long legs, noticing that she grew some, the little bit of stomach showing under her top, to her breasts, which were fuller and almost made his mouth water, to her face, which still looked pretty, but he noticed that her features were more sharpened, making her look angelic. Jamie stood up and retorted, " Oh, well, naturally I made Head Girl, but I can't imagine why Dumbledore made an arrogant, stuck-up, daddy's boy who can't do anything by himself Head Boy? Or, did your father threaten him to make you Head Boy because he knew you'd never get it otherwise?" Draco's lips curled into his infamous Malfoy sneer, and he stepped closer to Jamie and said menacingly, " Don't you dare insult me, Potter, or else...", but Jamie, challenging him, stepped closer and said, " Or else what, Malfoy?" Then, Draco grabbed Jamie and pressed his lips to hers. Jamie's eyes widened in shock, but she didn't pull away. She felt that kissing Draco, being in his arms...was right. It just felt natural, like that was where she was meant to be. Jamie kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his silky hair. Draco tongue licked Jamie's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Jamie opened her mouth, letting a small moan escape when his tongue gently started to wrestle with hers.

Draco slid his hands down Jamie's back and squeezed her ass gently, making her gasp in surprise. Then, she seemed to come to herself slightly, and she pulled her lips away from Draco's, somewhat reluctantly. She looked up at him, and when he locked eyes with her, he felt something click into place, like he had found the part of his life that had been missing all that time. He found himself staring into her eyes, which had never looked more beautiful to him. He placed his hand on her cheek and stared at her, making Jamie feel like he was staring right through her, looking into her soul, and with every fiber of her being, at that very moment, Jamie realized that this was him. Draco Malfoy, the boy who had made her life hell for the past 6 years, was her mate. She could now tell that the smell she had been searching for was coming from him, and she leaned her head against his chest and inhaled that exquisite scent that assaulted her senses. Draco gulped, and he didn't know what compelled him to say it, but he did. "Jamie, I love you."

Jamie gasped and looked into her mate's stormy eyes, and she could tell that he was sincere. He truly did love her. When Jamie was silent, Draco continued, " I've always loved you, ever since I first saw you. Something drew me to you, and I was scared of that, so when you declined to be my friend, I decided to mask how I truly felt by being mean to you and your friends. I wanted to tell you for 6 years how I really felt, but every time I wanted to, I would get scared of what you would say. Now, I feel like I don't have to hold back. I love you, Jamie Potter." Jamie smiled and said something that she never thought she would say to Draco Malfoy. " I love you, too, Draco," and it was true. Jamie really did love him. When he kissed her, all of her feelings for him that she had locked away just burst forth, and she finally told him. Jamie said quietly, " Um, Dray? Can we sit, I have to tell you something." Jamie led Draco over to the seat and she sat down, Draco sitting right next to her. Jamie sighed and said, "Well, let me just say that I'm thrilled that we finally opened up to each other. I can't tell you how much it means to me to know that you love me." Draco grinned and rubbed her hand lovingly, and Jamie said, " I have to tell you that I came into my inheritance on my birthday, and I'm an Enchantre." Draco's eyes widened in shock, and Jamie said, " I see from your reaction that you know what an Enchantre is, and I have to say that you're my mate. I could smell you before you even came into the compartment. Every Enchantre's mate has a scent that attracts the Enchantre. You smell like fresh wood, something I'm guessing is your cologne, and strawberries." Draco smiled and said, " Well, that makes sense. So, who's the dominant one in the relationship?" Jamie blushed and said, " You are. Enchantres are usually the submissives." Draco wrapped his arms around Jamie and said, " So, I'm the dominant one, huh? Even in the love making department?", and gave Jamie a saucy grin, making her say, " Draco! Already thinking about sex, huh? My, my, aren't you the little pervert!"

Draco grinned and said, " You know it, love!", and he started kissing her neck and ear, making Jamie giggle and squirm in his arms, saying, " Draco, stop that! It tickles!" He just laughed and said, " Oh, you're ticklish, huh?" and Jamie said, " Draco, don't you dare!", but he pinned her to the seat and started to tickle her to death. Jamie laughed and squirmed under him, trying to push him off. Finally, he stopped, letting Jamie catch her breath, and she rolled over and said, " So, where does this leave us, cutie?" Draco traced up and down Jamie's arm with his fingers, saying, " Well, I hope that you're my girlfriend!" Jamie smiled and said, " Nothing would make me happier, Dray! What about our friends?" Draco said, " You know, we should tell them, because you know how they'll react if we keep this from them." Jamie sighed and said, " You're right. We should tell them, but we'll tell them later, when we get to Hogwarts." Draco smiled and said, " For now, can we cuddle?", and he gave her his most adorable puppy dog pout, making Jamie laugh. She said, " Of course!" and she moved into her new boyfriend's open arms, leaned into him and Draco closed his arms around her and they stayed that way for the rest of the train ride.


	3. My Love

Chapter 3: My Love

The train was almost to Hogsmeade station, so Jamie untangled herself from Draco's arms and put on her robes. Draco pulled on his also, and the train started to slow down, so they gathered up their things and waited for the train to pull into the station. Once the train came to a stop, Jamie and Draco made sure they were among the first students to file off of the train. They dragged their trunks and cages off, deposited them on the rack, and climbed into the Heads carraige, and let the carraige pull them up to the castle. On the way, Draco slipped an arm around Jamie's waist, pulled her close and started to kiss her, and Jamie happily deepened the kiss, tangling her fingers into his hair. Jamie sucked on Draco's tongue, making him groan in response, and he pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling his waist. He continued to kiss her, and he moved to her neck, sucking and kissing, making her bite her lip and moan, and he raked his fingers up her thigh, carrying her skirt with his nails. Jamie groaned, and Draco smirked and, moving to her underwear, started to move them aside, making Jamie pull away from him and grab his hand, saying, " Love, we can't, not here! Draco, stop!" Draco growled in response, and Jamie giggled and slid off of Draco's lap, straightening her skirt, and snuggled into his side. The time passed with the couple sitting in a comfortable silence, until finally the carraige jerked to a sudden stop. Draco opened the door, got out and turned back to Jamie, offering his hand to her to help her out of the carraige. Jamie took his hand and stepped down from the interior, saying playfully, " Oh, what a gentleman! I'm so lucky to have you, Dray!" Draco grinned and said smugly, " Yeah, I know!" Jamie grinned and slapped his arm playfully, and the two walked into the castle together. Once they stepped into the Great Hall, Draco pecked Jamie on the lips, gazed at her adoringly, then reluctantly let go of her hand to go join the Slytherin table.

Jamie smiled, and she went to the Gryffindor table, seated herself next to Hermione and focused her attention on the table. Jamie was so consumed with thoughts of Draco that she never realized that 'Mione was calling her until she was poked hard in her side. Jamie jerked her head up and said, " Huh? Oh, 'Mione. What's up?" Hermione looked at her and said, " Are you okay, Jay? You had this dreamy, far-off look in your eyes. What I wanted to know is why were you with Draco Malfoy?" Jamie sighed and said, " Oh, Draco. Well, to put it simply, he's my mate." 'Mione's eyes widened and she said, " _He's _ your mate? Well, wh...why him?" Jamie shrugged and said, " Well, maybe it's because it was destined? Or it could be because we have such a mutual attraction to each other...", but 'Mione cut her off and said, " Mutual attraction? Jay, he's hated you for the past 6 years! How could you two possibly have any type of attraction to each other? That's just...ridiculous! He's an arrogant prick!" Jamie's eyes flashed with anger for a second, before she replied, " Um, 'Mione, not to be rude, but you don't know what my situation is like." Before Hermione could retort, Dumbledore stood, and the usual silence fell over the Hall, so the Sorting could begin, and once it was over, Dumbledore made his usual start-of-term speech, but he added on, " This year, our Heads are none other than Draco Malfoy and Jamie Potter!" The Great Hall erupted in applause, and once they settled down, the plates at each table filled with food, and everyone started to tuck in. Then, just as Jamie was about to eat, Hermione started in again with their argument, saying, " Wait, what do you mean, ' I don't know what your situation is like?' Jay, I definitely know you more than Draco Malfoy does! How could you say that?", and she raised her voice slightly, getting angrier. Jamie opened her mouth to respond, but she was cut off again by Hermione, who said, " I mean, if you ask me, you're setting yourself up for a big let-down. Now, I am going to say this once, and only once, and hopefully, you'll stop acting so damn thick and listen: Draco Malfoy is scum. He's the most irritating, self-righteous, egotistical son-of-a-bitch bastard to ever walk on the face of the earth, and I personally hope he dies. He could be murdered by some low-life wizard and rot in his fucking grave, because it's where he deserves to be." Jamie just sighed and nodded her head, looking straight ahead, and 'Mione nodded her head and cast Ron a smirk of satisfaction, obviously thinking that she had changed Jamie's mind, and that she was happier now.

She was dead wrong. Jamie was now pissed beyond all comprehension, and she had had enough.

Suddenly, Jamie slammed both her hands down on the table and sent a shockwave of power through the Great Hall, making all the plates rattle and causing everyone to jump in shock and stare at her. Jamie was now so angry that she was visibly shaking, and she stood up slowly, and everyone gasped as her hair suddenly turned a pure silver, and she raised her head and opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes had changed from their molten silver to a deep, dark violet color, and everyone suddenly realized that she was glowing slightly, giving off a silver light. Everyone in the Hall cowered in fright, even Draco, who was staring at his mate warily, afraid of what she would do to that idiotic Weasley girl, for the amount of magic and power that she was giving off was indescribably huge. Jamie drew herself up to her full height, and she stared down at her "best friend", cold fury and disdain lining every inch of her beautiful face. Jamie started to speak in a quiet, but deadly, voice that somehow carried across the Great Hall, saying, " Now, you listen, and you listen good, Hermione Alexia Weasley. How dare you even begin to question my feelings for Draco, or his for me? Like I said before, I love Draco and he said to me himself that he's loved me ever since we first met, and he felt drawn to me, which signifies just how much we were meant to be together. I cannot believe that you have the audacity to sit there and bring Draco down just because you never tried to get to know him, and I honestly don't see how I was ever the friend of someone as thick, stubborn and pig-headed as you. I don't care what you think of him, but Draco is my boyfriend and mate, and I don't want to ever hear those words come from your mouth ever again. I will not tolerate anyone talking bad about my Draco, and that goes for everyone..in...this...Hall. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!?"Jamie yelled those last three words, and everyone in the Great hall nodded their heads frantically. Jamie looked down at Hermione again, who was currently cowering against Ron, and said, " So, when you've decided to act like a normal human being again and pull your head out of your arse, you can come and talk to me, but until then, I'm afraid that we are no longer friends."

She then looked at Ron, who jumped in fright upon seeing Jamie in her angry state, and she said, " Ron, perhaps you can talk some sense into your prejudiced girlfriend, because if I recall, you seemed to have no problem with Draco and I being together." Then, with that, she turned back into her violet-haired, silver-eyed beautiful Enchantre self, and Dumbledore took this as the cue to say, " Time for bed, all. Off with you, now!" Everyone in the Hall scrambled to get out of there and to the safety of their common rooms, apparently scared that Jamie would get angry again. Everyone except Draco and Prof. McGonagall, who both walked up to Jamie, Draco wrapping his arms around Jamie and saying, " Thanks for standing up for me, love. I appreciated it so much, you have no idea. I love you," and he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers softly. Jamie grinned against his lips and pulled away, saying, " You'd do the same for me, right, love?" Draco gave her a sweet smile and said, " Of course, Mia! When you were giving off your, um...sex appeal, I wanted to throttle the guys who were staring at you, jump over the tables and take you right there!" Jamie giggled and blushed, saying, " Dray, please!" and a voice said, " Um, if you two are quite finished?" Draco and Jamie looked up, completely forgetting that Prof. McGonagall was waiting to take them to the Heads dorms. Jamie blushed and said, " Sorry, Professor," and she sniffed and said, " It's quite alright, miss Potter. Now, if you two would follow me, I'll show you to your dorms."

Draco and Jamie followed behind McGonagall, holding hands and smiling at each other slyly. They halted on the 4th floor right outside of a portrait of a young girl and boy, both around Jamie and Draco's age. They were sitting on a grassy riverbank, and the girl looked up and said, " Oh, look Connor, it's the new Heads!" Then, she noticed Draco, and she said sweetly, " Well, aren't you handsome?" Draco blinked, and Jamie looked affronted as she said to the portrait, " He has a girlfriend!" Then, the boy walked over and said, " Now, Giselle, stop harassing the poor boy, I'm sure he's just as good-looking as...", but he paused, stared at Jamie, and said, " Hello, gorgeous! What's your name?" and he gave her a rougish wink, making Jamie blush and avert her eyes. Draco noticed this and said, " Hey, back off, _Connor! _She's mine!" Then, Giselle said, " Password?" while Connor continued to check out Jamie when Draco wasn't looking, and Jamie looked at Draco, who seemed to know what she was thinking and nodded, making Jamie turn back to the portrait and say, " Unity." Giselle said, " That is your password from now until you decide to change it. Enjoy!" and the portrait swung forward to let them in. Jamie and Draco both gasped at the sight before them. Their common room was a pleasant mix of Gryffindor red and Slytherin silver, and there was a couch, a loveseat and an armchair. An enormous fireplace stood against the wall, and off to the right was a small kitchen. McGonagall told them that Jamie's room was on the left and Draco's was on the right, and the couple bounded up the stairs to see their rooms.

Jamie gasped in awe when she opened her door. Her room was a lilac purple, with white trim. Her four poster had lilac hangings, her window seat's cushion was white with a lilac pillow, and her furniture was a nice cherrywood brown. She walked over to a door on her left, and opening it, discovered the bathroom, and she went over to the door on her right, which was her walk-in closet. Jamie was lounging on her window seat when Draco's voice said, " Hey, beautiful. What are you doing?" Jamie turned and smiled at her boyfriend and mate, saying, " Nothin'. I was just enjoying the view. Wanna enjoy it with me?" and Draco grinned, and Jamie moved up so Draco could sit behind her, and she moved back and leaned into his arms, sighing as he wrapped his arms around her. Draco kissed Jamie on top of her head and said, " I love you, you know that?" Jamie grinned and said, " Yeah, I know. I love you, too, Dray!" Jamie and Draco sat there, enjoying each other's company and occasionally exchanging kisses and flirting. Everything at that moment was perfect, and they didn't want anything to interrupt it.


	4. New Powers

Chapter 4: New Powers

Jamie and Draco were inseperable, and they did everything together. They went to the library, much to Ron's pleasure, to study, they ate together, and they hung out together, occasionally with Ron and Hermione, who had finally come around after a couple of days, and a good smack upside the head and a lecture from Ron. One Saturday morning, Jamie and Draco were in the Heads common room, and Jamie was snuggled beside Draco, whose arms were wrapped around her, and he was stroking her hair. Then, Jamie said, " Hey, love?" and Draco said, "Hmmm?" Jamie sat up and looked at him and said, "Can we go outside? I wanna try out my new powers!" Draco sat up too and said, " Yeah, okay! Let's go!" Draco jumped up, grabbed his and Jamie's jackets, and they headed outside. Jamie led Draco over to a secluded clearing on the outer edge of the Forbidden Forest, and Jamie stopped, as did Draco. Then, Jamie said, "Well, what power should I try out first?" Draco said, " Hmmmm...Well, how about your telekinesis?" Jamie said, "Okay! Well, do you have anything to practice on?" Draco reached into his pocket and took out a glasses case, and Jamie's eyes widened, and she looked up at Draco and said disbelievingly, " _You_ wear glasses?" Draco shrugged and said, " Yeah, for reading! I mostly wear my contacts in class and around school, though." Jamie said, " Can I see how they look?" Draco sighed and said, "Of course, love. Hold on," and he turned around, put the glasses on, and he slowly turned back around. Jamie's eyes almost popped out of her head, and she said, "Oh, my, god!! Draco, you look...you look,..." and he said, " Like a nerd, right?" Jamie shook her head, walked up to him and said, " Hell no! Baby, you look soooo damn sexy it's ridiculous!" Draco said, "I really look sexy?" Draco's glasses were wire-rimmed, and, perched on his nose like they were, made him look absolutely gorgeous. Jamie said, " Can you please wear these more often?" Draco laughed and said, " For you, anything!" Jamie leaned up and kissed him softly, making Draco make a noise of surprise in the back of his throat, but he kissed her back. Jamie pulled away slowly, and Draco licked his lips, moaned and said, " Forget about your powers, love! I wanna shag you senseless, now!!!" Jamie laughed and said, " Down, boy! I'm not ready yet!" Draco whined pathetically, and Jamie giggled and said, " Come on, you big baby, grow up! Someday, I'll gladly give my virginity to you, but for now, it's just cuddling and kissing."

Draco smiled and said, " Yeah, okay! Wanna try out your telekinesis now?" Jamie looked at him and said, " I don't know what to do, " and Draco bit his lip, a habit of his when he was thinking hard, and he said, " Well, I know a little bit about telekinesis, so I'll give you some pointers, 'kay?" Jamie nodded enthusiastically, and Dray chuckled and said, " Okay. First, close your eyes and clear your head. Empty it of all thought, it shouldn't be that hard!" Jamie opened one eye and said, " Hey!!" Draco laughed and said, "Sorry, love. I couldn't resist! Anyway, clear your head, and relax." Draco saw Jamie visibly relax, and he said, " Okay, now, I want you to picture the glasses case in your mind, and focus all of your energy on it." Jamie got a mental image of the glasses case, and she nodded to let him know. She heard Draco's voice say, " Now, using the focus of energy you have on the case, will it to move. Use your regular magic and your Enchantre magic together, and make the case obey your command." Jamie's face screwed up in concentration, and Draco was taken aback as he saw her hair turn a rich, dark red, and Jamie opened her eyes, which had turned their regular green they had been before her inheritance. Jamie started to glow a soft red color, and she raised her left hand, pointed at the glasses case with her index finger, and moved her finger slowly upwards. The glasses case immediately followed her hand movements, moving up, down, left and right. Then, she put the case down, and she settled her powers down, and Draco clapped and Jamie squealed and said, " I did it, I did it!!" Draco smiled and said to her, " Great job, love! You know, when you used your powers, you looked just like your mother!" Jamie said, " I did? Really?" Draco nodded and said, "Yep. Your hair color changed to her same dark red, and your eyes went back to the gorgeous emerald green they were before. You looked soooo beautiful!" Jamie blushed and said, "Thanks, Dray!"

Then, Draco said, " Okay, how about you try flying now?" Jamie looked apprehensive, and she said, "Are you sure I should, love?" Draco said, " Only if you want to! I just want to let you know, though, that I'll be here for you!" Jamie bit her lip, then nodded and said," Okay! I'll try!" Jamie concentrated on the feeling. The wonderful feeling of flying on her broom, only she pictured herself without her broom. Just soaring, flying, imagining the feeling...the freedom. All of a sudden, she heard Draco's voice say, in an amazed tone, " Jamie!" Jamie opened her eyes and expected to meet the gaze of her silver-eyed boyfriend, but she instead was met with a view of the top of the trees and the Black Lake. Jamie looked around, then looked down and gasped loudly. She had risen at least 20 feet off of the ground, and she was hovering in mid-air! Jamie said, " Oh, my god! I'm flying!" She looked down at Draco, who said, " Well, technically, you're hovering, love!" Jamie stuck her tongue out at him, making him laugh and say, " Oh, that's really mature, Mia!" Then, Draco said, "Try moving now!" Jamie turned and, using her elemental powers, gathered the wind around her and used it to propel herself forward. Jamie let out a whoop of delight and zoomed around to come back and rest near Draco, hovering about an inch above him, and she quickly tickled his sides, making him jump and spin around to face her. She zoomed around to his other side and tickled him again, and he laughed and said, " Stop that! You're gonna get it when you land, missy!" Jamie just giggled and she landed right behind him and said, " Boo!" , making him start and turn to her. Draco said, " Come here!" Jamie said, " Oh, no! Stay away!" and started to back away, and she turned tail and ran, but Draco gave chase. He chased her into the shade of the tree that everyone loved to sit under, and he pounced on her. They fell to the ground in a heap, laughing, and Draco started to tickle Jamie. She squealed and thrashed, begging for him to stop, and finally, she screamed out, "MERCY!!" and he stopped. The couple lay under the tree, and Draco sat up, leaned against the tree and pulled Jamie into his lap. She sighed and rested her head on his chest, and Draco threaded his fingers into hers, and they stayed like that until other students started to make their way outside to enjoy the weather.

Then, Jamie sat up straight, making Draco say, " What is it, love?" Jamie looked at him and said, " I wanna try out another power, but, only if you promise not to get mad, okay?" Draco, with a suspicious look on his face, said, " Okay? I promise. Now, what's the power?" Jamie said, " Watch this! I wanna see if this works!" Jamie stood up and tousled her long, violet hair, put a soft look on her face and stepped out from under the shade of the tree. She looked back at Draco, winked at him, then sat on the grass, in plain view of the other kids, and she summoned the wind, so it whipped her hair around her. She started to emanate a soft, lilac-colored light, and her hair turned a matching lilac, her eyes, a soft green. She started to hum a low tune, so only Draco could hear it, then, it grew steadily louder, until it drifted across the grounds. It was a gentle, lulling tune, but strangely alluring, with notes that ranged from high to low, melding together. Suddenly, Draco noticed that all the Gryffindor boys started to lose focus of their company, mostly the girls, of course. They all turned in the direction of the beautiful melody, and as soon as they saw Jamie, she looked up and hooked them with her eyes. All the guys suddenly got dreamy expressions on their faces, and they swarmed. They all sat around Jamie, and random guys started shouting out to her; it was almost as if she was a Veela. Dean Thomas came up to Jamie, grasped her hand and said, " Jamie, I never realized how gorgeous you are. Marry me?" Jamie smiled and stroked his cheek, making him close his eyes and sigh. Then, Seamus came up beside her and said to her, " Run away with me, Jamie! We can start our own family! I'll love you forever!" Jamie just grinned, and she waved her hand and said, " Go back to your previous positions, boys!" All the boys said dreamily, " Okay, Jamie!" They all went back to their spots, and Jamie turned off the charm, and went back to normal.

She stood up, swept her hair out of her face and turned to Draco, only to have him standing right behind her, making her jump. She said, " That was sooo cool! Those were my Siren powers! What did you think, love?" Draco didn't answer, and Jamie said, "Dray?" She looked closer at him, only to see that his eyes were strangely unfocused, and she waved her hand in front of his face, saying, "Helloooo? Dray? Baby?" Then, he grabbed her hand, said a gruff, " Common room. Now!!!" and he took off for the castle, dragging Jamie with him, her laughing the whole time.


	5. A Fight and Consequences

Chapter 5: A Fight and Consequences

Draco dragged Jamie all the way back to the common room, and he gave the password, pushed her inside and attacked her. He started to kiss her fiercely, and Jamie whimpered as his hands left her hips and started to grope her chest. Jamie broke the kiss and moaned softly, and Draco grinned and moved to her neck, licking and kissing and biting. Jamie moaned out softly, " Oooh, Dray!" They moved over to the couch and fell onto it, Draco still assaulting Jamie's neck. Jamie threaded her fingers into Draco's hair and pulled his face away from her neck, locking eyes with her boyfriend, and she pulled his head towards her and kissed him passionately. Jamie unconsciously ground her hips into Draco's, rubbing against his growing erection, making him groan loudly and pull away from her. Jamie looked at him quizzically, and he said, " Mia, unless you want me to have my way with you, I think you should stop doing that!" Jamie bit her lip and said, " Sorry, Dray!" He kissed her on her forehead and said softly, " It's alright, love." Draco looked down at his "state" and said, " I think I should go take a cold shower now. I have a problem I have to deal with!" Draco looked up at Jamie slyly and said, " Unless you want to take care of it for me?" Jamie blushed and looked away, embarassed, and Draco just grinned and said, "There's nothing to be embarassed about, sweety. You're beautiful; Of course you're gonna have that effect on me!"

Jamie smiled, and Draco sat up in the corner of the couch and pulled Jamie into his lap and linked hands with her, and Jamie laid her head on his chest and they sat in silence for a while. Then, Jamie, playing with Draco's fingers, said, "Dray, what job do you think I should get after Hogwarts?"

Draco let out a sharp laugh and said," You won't be getting a job! You'll stay at home and take care of our children!"

Jamie said, " What? You can't possibly expect me to stay home all day while you work, do you?" Draco said, " Yep! I'll work, and you can stay at home and take care of the kids, the housework and all the other women things!"

Jamie sat up, looked him in the eye and said, "Excuse me? I am not taking care of a whole house and kids by myself!"

In turn, Draco sat up and said, " Yes, you are! Do I look like a woman to you?"

Jamie stood up, crossed her arms and locked eyes with her pig-headed boyfriend, and Draco could have sworn that her eyes sparked a deep violet. She then said, "I can't believe you! Are you still living in the 19th century? Men can help out with womenly duties around the house, Draco!"

Draco stood up and said, "No, they can't! Not without looking like a bloody pouf, anyway!"

Jamie unfolded her arms and said, " Yes, they can, Draco! I can show you how, the muggle way...", but Draco cut her off and, letting out a derisive laugh, said, "Oh, no you will not! I am not living like a bloody muggle!"

Jamie, sounding exasperated, rolled her eyes and said, " I didn't say you had to, Draco! And there is nothing wrong with being a muggle, anyway!"

Draco laughed again and said, " Oh, sure there isn't! That's why you're the way you are!"

Jamie's eyes flashed, and in an instant, her hair changed to pure silver and her eyes to a deep violet, and she said loudly, "What the hell is that supposed to mean? There is nothing wrong with me! My parents raised me both the magical and muggle way, to teach me proper ethics and responsibility!"

Draco growled in frustration and said, "Exactly! You and your bloody morals, you always do the right thing and you never get into trouble! Bloody muggle rules!" Jamie screwed up her face in confusion and hurt and said, " What has gotten into you, Dray? Why are you talking like this? I thought...,"

Draco cut her off again and said angrily, " I mean, do you think I'm remotely happy that our child or children will be part half-blood?"

Jamie gasped, horrified, and said, " Wha...what are you...," but Draco cut her off yet again and said loudly, " Or that one of their grandparents will be a filthy mudblood??"

THWACK!!!

Jamie had used all of her strength and slapped Draco hard across his face, making his head swing to the side. Jamie, with angry tears spilling out of her eyes, said fiercely, " How dare you insult my mother like that! You know what? I knew it! I knew that this was too good to be true! I was a bloody idiot to believe that you had changed! You will never change; You'll always be Draco too-bloody-proud-to-care-about-anyone-but-himself Malfoy! I HATE YOU! I'M NEVER SPEAKING TO YOU AGAIN, YOU...YOU BLOODY PRICK!!!!"

Jamie turned on her heel, ran into her room, slammed the door and locked it. Draco, shocked, said, "What have I done?" He went to Jamie's door and knocked, saying softly, " Love, I'm so sorry! Please, I didn't mean it! Open the door, Mia! Please, baby! I'm sorry!", but Jamie just screamed out, "FUCK OFF!!" She then opened her window, stood on the ledge, jumped off and flew down onto the grounds. As soon as she landed, she broke down crying and cried for a good 20 minutes.

Then, she stood up, composed herself and turned to go back into the castle, only to find herself face-to-face with Pansy Parkinson and her group of Slytherin girls. Jamie said, "What do you want, Parkinson?" Pansy said, in a nasty voice, " Awww, what's the matter, Potter? Did my Draco finally come to his senses and dump you? You're nothing to him; just a little nasty, worthless half-blood!" Jamie controlled her temper and, squaring her shoulders, looked Pansy dead in her eye and said, " Well, it's better than being a slutty, pug-faced bitch who throws herself at everyone! Now, if you'll excuse me...", and Jamie marched right past Pansy and her gang, heading into the castle.

Jamie heard Pansy say behind her, " Why you little bitch!!!" Then, before she had time to react, she heard Pansy yell out, _"Impedimenta!!", _and the spell hit Jamie in the small of her back and sent her flying. She landed hard on the stone steps leading into the castle, her head knocking into the hard stone and her arm making a sickening crack as it broke, making her cry out loudly in pain. She reached up with her right hand and touched her temple, and pulling her hand back, she saw blood on her fingers. Before she blacked out, she heard someone shout her name, and the person sounded a lot like...

"Dra...Draco." That was the last thing she said, then, everything went black.


	6. Apologies and A Big Question

Chapter 6: Apologies and A Big Question

Draco's P.O.V.

-----------------------------

I was coming down the stairs, trying to find Jamie. I had unlocked her door with _Alohomora_, and she wasn't in her room. I was worried, so I left to look for her. Anyway, I was coming down the stairs to the Great Hall entrance, and all of a sudden, I heard this incredibly loud thud. A swarm of people suddenly crowded around the entrance hall steps, and I stood on my tiptoes to see over them, and a look of horror crossed my face as I saw a mane of plum-colored hair. I jumped down the stairs two at a time, saying loudly, " Mia! Jamie!"

I ran over to the crowd and pushed my way through, saying, " Let me through! That's my girlfriend, move! MOVE!!!" I fought my way through, and I gasped as I saw Jamie laying on the steps, a nasty-looking gash on her temple, which was bleeding profusely. I also could tell that her left arm was broken; it was twisted in a way that the human arm was not supposed to twist. I ran over to her, dropped down on my knees and I felt tears start to well up in my eyes as I said gently, " Love? Jamie, wake up! Please, Mia, wake up! Mia? Jamie, love?" I ran my hand over her face; she looked so angelic, like she was sleeping. I pulled her into my lap, tears falling freely now down my face, and I yelled, "Someone get Dumbledore! Please! DAMMIT, GET DUMBLEDORE!!!!" I vaguely heard someone shout for Dumbledore, then I heard footsteps and a old, gentle voice over me say, " Mr. Malfoy? What happened here?"

I was sobbing, and I tried to talk as best I could, saying, " I...(sniff)..I dunno! I wa...was coming down the...(gasp)...stairs to look f...for Jamie and...(sob)...I saw everyone crowded around here, and I saw it was her! Sir, she's not waking up! If...If she's...", but Prof. Dumbledore cut me off and said, "Mr. Malfoy, please, calm down. Miss Potter is not dead, but we do have to get her to the Hospital Wing immediately. Up you get, now. Come on!" I stood with my love in my arms, and Prof. Dumbledore looked around and said, " If there were any witnesses to Jamie's injuries, please come forth now!"

Someone moved forward, and I noticed the dirty blond hair of 6th year Luis Lovegood, who said, in his usually dreamy voice, " Sir, I noticed a confrontation between Jamie and Pansy Parkinson outside the entrance. Pansy insulted Jamie, and she simply sent a scathing remark back, instead of her usual violent attacks. I wonder if she's decided to not be so confrontational now...," but I cut him off, saying a bit roughly, "Get on with it, Luis!!" He blinked and said, " Oh, right! Well, Jamie went to come into the castle, and Pansy cast _Impedimenta_ on her, and it hit Jamie and caused her to fly up onto the stairs and hit her head, and also to break her arm." My eyes narrowed, and I said, through gritted teeth, "Parkinson!!! That spiteful, annoying bitch!! I'm gonna kill her for harming Jamie!" Prof. Dumbledore stopped me and said, "Now, Draco. Control yourself. I will take care of Miss Parkinson. In the meantime, let's get Jamie to the Hospital Wing. Oh, and Luis? 10 points to Ravenclaw for coming forward." Luis looked at Dumbledore and said, " No problem, Sir!"

Prof. Dumbledore and I took Jamie up to the Hospital Wing, and as soon as Madame Pomfrey saw us, she clicked her tongue and said, "Oh, dear. What happened to her this time, Mr. Malfoy?" I came up to the bed Jamie used and laid her down gently, saying, " Pansy Parkinson attacked her. Probably for making me fall for her, as Pansy sees it, but she's known since forever how I felt about Jamie. I guess she never did anything about it because most of the time she was around Jamie, I wasn't too far behind, insulting her." Madame Pomfrey came over and gave her a potion, and I said, more to myself, " I feel horrible about everything I've ever done to her. I love this girl...no,...woman so much that it hurts." I started to tear again, and I sat by Jamie's bedside and I ran my hand over her face, admiring her beauty. I always thought Jamie was pretty, but about when the Triwizard Tournament came around and we had the Yule Ball, when I saw her in her dress, that was when I realized that she wasn't only pretty...she was stunning. I was sooo jealous when she went with Seamus Finnegan, and I had wanted to ask her, but I couldn't. I would always choke when I came near her enough to ask. I can't tell you how good it felt to kiss her, to feel her against me after 6 years of pining for her.

I gently took one of her hands in mine, and I said, "Mia, sweety? If you can hear me, I want to say that I am so sorry for hurting you like that. I guess, some old habits die hard, but I will try to change, if only to please you and no one else. Oh, god, Mia, I...," and that's when I choked and started to cry. I put my head down by her side on the bed, and I cried, saying inbetween sobs, " God, Mia...please, wake up! I just want you to wake up! Nothing else matters to me, just you. Please, Jamie! Please, love, wake up!"

I continued to cry, then, I felt a hand on top of my head. I jerked up and saw my angel. She was awake! I cried out in happiness, and she smiled weakly at me and said, in a raspy voice, " Hey, you!" I let out a watery laugh, and I sat on the edge of her bed and gently pulled her into my arms, trying to be mindful of her broken arm. I gently rocked her, saying softly, " Thank Merlin you're alright!! I was soo scared!" Then, I heard her say, " I heard what you said!" I pulled away and looked into my mate's gorgeous eyes. I said gently, " I meant every word, love! I am so sorry! It's all my fault; if I hadn't insulted your mother, you never would have gotten hurt!" Jamie shook her head and grimaced, and she said, " No, love! It's my fault. If I had stayed in my room, this never would have happened!" I laid Jamie back down, and I looked at her and said, " Can you ever forgive me, love?" She smiled at me and put her hand on my cheek, and I leaned into her touch. She said, " Of course I forgive you, sweety!" I leaned over and brushed her cheek with my lips, and hearing her sigh, I kissed her gently.

Then, when I pulled back, Madame Pomfrey came over and said, " Oh, good! You're awake, Miss Potter! You have to take this potion, for you're broken arm, and I'll mend it. Then, I'll set you're head right, and you and Mr. Malfoy can leave!" I watched Jamie take the potion and wrinkle her nose in disgust, making me laugh. She looked adorable when she did that; I had to remember to tease her for it! Then, Madame Pomfrey mended her arm, and she fixed the gash on her temple, saying, "There! Good as new! Well, off you two go!" I grabbed Jamie's hand, and we left for our common room. When we got inside, I pulled Jamie into my room and we fell onto my bed and started to make out. I started to kiss her neck, making her moan softly, then, she pushed me away and said, " Dray?" I looked at her and raised one pale eyebrow questioningly, and she bit her lip, then she looked me straight in my eye and said quietly, " Make love to me?"


	7. Their First Time

Chapter 7: Their First Time

Draco blinked and said, "What?" Jamie sighed and said, "I asked you to make love to me, Dray!" Draco sat up and said to his girlfriend, " Are you sure? I mean, are you sure you're ready?" Jamie sat up too, and she bit her lip again and said, "I'm positive! I'm ready, Dray."

Draco grinned, and he leaned over her, pushed her back onto the bed and growled playfully, making Jamie giggle and say, " Dray, stop!" He grabbed her waist and pulled her against him, making Jamie gasp at the feeling of his growing erection pressing into her thigh. Jamie started to say, " Dray...", but he cut her off and pressed his lips against hers fiercely, making her gasp in surprise. She kissed him back with the same ferocity, tangling her fingers in his silky blond hair. Draco placed kisses down her cheek, neck and collarbone, sucking at the spot where her neck met her collarbone and making her moan and grip his hair tightly. Draco guessed that that was her sweet spot, and he stored that information in the back of his mind. For now, he just focused on pleasuring his girlfriend, and he unbuttoned her shirt and took it off of her, revealing a sexy, mint green bra. Draco's eyes lit up, and he kissed his girlfriend again, undoing the clasp and sliding her bra off. Draco tossed the bra to the side, and Jamie had covered her chest up with her arms, afraid that he wouldn't like her body.

Draco smiled warmly, saying, " Love, come on. Don't be embarassed. It's only me," and Jamie slowly uncovered her chest. Draco's eyes seemed to glaze over as he stared at her breasts, and he said, " Sweet Merlin. You're gorgeous, Mia!" Jamie blushed, and Draco cupped Jamie's right breast in his hand, making her gasp softly. He looked into her eyes and said quietly, " A perfect fit! I knew it; we were made for each other." Then, Draco gently started to massage Jamie's breast, making her moan softly and tilt her head back. The soft noises she was making were driving Draco insane, and making him harder with each passing minute.

Jamie had started to squirm slightly, because she was getting very aroused. Then, Draco bent his head, took her nipple in his mouth and gently sucked on it, making Jamie arch her back and moan loudly. Jamie whispered, " Oh, Draco!", and he took that as a sign to continue, so he show the same attention to her other breast and nipple, and Jamie let the waves of pleasure wash over her, moaning and making soft purring sounds.

Draco laid Jamie back down and kissed her hungrily, starting to unbutton her jeans, and he slid them off, revealing matching mint green underwear. He pulled away slowly, and he kissed a path down her toned body, wondering how on earth he was blessed with this goddess, who was lying here willingly giving herself to him. When he reached her belly button, he dipped his tongue in and kissed around it, making Jamie's stomach convulse and making her moan. Then, Draco kissed the material of her panties, making Jamie twitch in excitement. Then, he looked up at her, and at her nod, he pulled her underwear off. Draco's breath caught in his throat as he saw his girlfriend and mate in all her glory, and he moved up her body to whisper in her ear, " Can I taste you, love?"

Jamie gasped and flushed, getting even more aroused when he whipsered that in her ear. She nodded, and Draco moved back down her body and grinned when he saw how wet his girlfriend was. He glanced up at her slyly, then he lowered his head and gently kissed her vagina, making Jamie sigh. Then, he took his tongue and licked her gently, and Jamie gasped in pleasure. He licked her clit slowly, and Jamie cooed softly. Draco then swiftly stuck his tongue inside of her, making Jamie cry out and arch her back, saying, " Oh, gods, Dray!" Draco sucked on her fervently, making Jamie writhe and squirm and grip his hair tightly. Draco started to suck on her faster, and Jamie bucked her hips, trying to push them into his face. Jamie started to shake, and her breathing became ragged, and Draco knew she was about to orgasm, so before she did he stopped. Jamie growled in disappointment and said to him, "Why'd you stop, love? I was so close!"

Draco just looked at her, and Jamie caught on and her mouth formed a cute "Oh!". Draco tapped Jamie's abdomen with his wand and said a contraceptive charm, and he took off his clothes and positioned himself at her entrance. Draco said, " It's gonna hurt at first, okay love?" Jamie nodded, and Draco gently pushed into her, making Jamie groan. Then, he gave one quick thrust and broke through her barrier, and Jamie squealed in pain. Draco kissed her softly and said, "Are you okay, Mia?"

Jamie muttered, " Give me a minute!" Draco stayed still so Jamie could adjust to him, and after a couple of minutes, Jamie moved her hips, telling Draco to continue. Draco slowly moved in and out of her, and he was in heaven at that moment. Nothing could compare to how it felt to be inside of his girlfriend and mate. Draco moaned out, "Gods, you're so tight, love!" Jamie looked at him through half-lidded eyes, flushed in pleasure, and she said, "Faster, Dray!" Draco obliged, and he went faster. Then, he hit Jamie's g-spot, and she gave a little scream and said, " Oh! Again, Dray! Do that again!" Draco continued to hit Jamie's g-spot, and she moaned with every breath she took. Draco went faster, and he could feel his muscles tightening and he knew he was about to orgasm, but he held back, determined to let Jamie orgasm first. Jamie let out a wail of pleasure and said, " Dray, I'm about to..."

He hit Jamie's g-spot one last time, and her vagina walls clamped down on his throbbing member, and she arched her back and cried out his name as she had her first orgasm. Draco kept thrusting, ignoring Jamie's wails of protest, and finally he shouted his love's name as he orgasmed and his seed filled her. Draco's collapsed on top of Jamie, but slowly, minding his weight, since he didn't want to crush her. He laid on top of his girlfriend, his head resting on her chest as his breathing slowed and he came down from his orgasm. Jamie ran her fingers through her boyfriend's silky hair, massaging his scalp and making him sigh and say, " Mmmm...that feels good." He hoisted himself up using his hands and bit at her sweet spot, and Jamie squealed in pleasure and said, "Dray, don't! That gets me excited!" He nuzzled the spot and muttered, "I know!" Jamie giggled and said, "Get off!" and she pushed Draco off of her. He laid down next to her and Jamie snuggled up next to him. Draco asked, "So, how was your first time?" Jamie sighed in contentment and said, "It was amazing; you were amazing!" Draco tilted Jamie's chin up and kissed her tenderly. Then, he said, " You ready for another go?" Jamie giggled as Draco climbed on top of her, and she said, "Oh, Draco!!"


	8. Two Big Surprises

Chapter 8: Two Big Surprises

Jamie and Draco were inseperable after giving themselves to each other, and every one was more than happy, for the most part. Pansy Parkinson was only let off with 3 month's detention for almost killing Jamie, which Draco was most upset with. In his mind, anyone who tried to kill his mate deserved to be expelled, but Jamie calmed him down and took his mind off of the problem using her feminine charms.

Then, a couple of months later, Jamie wrote to her parents and asked if Draco could come over for the Christmas holidays, and her mother wrote back and said that he could come over. Jamie went to Draco's door to tell him the good news, but she stopped. She heard music coming from his room, and Jamie pushed open his door to see him singing to one of her muggle songs.

NSYNC was coming from the stereo sitting on his dresser, and it was one of Jamie's favorite songs by them, _" God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You". _ Jamie never knew that her boyfriend could sing so good:

_Can this be true, tell me can this be real?_

_How can I put into words what I feel?_

_My life was complete, I thought I was whole,_

_Why do I feel like I'm losing control?_

_I never thought that love could feel like this, _

_and you changed my world with just one kiss!_

_How can it be that right here with me, there's an angel? It's a miracle!_

_Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep,_

_your soul is like a secret that I never could keep!_

_When I look into your eyes, I know that it's true,_

_God must have spent a little more time on you!_

Jamie was near tears; he was singing about her! Jamie cleared her throat quietly, then moved into Draco's room and began to sing where he had left off:

_In all of creation, all things great and small,_

_you are the one that surpasses them all._

_More precious than any diamond or pearl, _

_they broke the mold when you came in this world!_

Draco had looked up at Jamie's singing, and he was smiling warmly at her at she sang to him:

_And I'm trying hard to figure out_

_just how I ever did without_

_the warmth of your smile, the heart of a child_

_that's deep inside, leaves me purified!_

_Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep,_

_your soul is like a secret that I never could keep!_

_When I look into your eyes, I know that it's true,_

_God must have spent a little more time on you!_

Draco got up and turned off his stereo, and Jamie said, "Wow! I never knew you could sing so good, love!" Draco opened his arms and beckoned Jamie closer, and she moved into his arms and let him embrace her. Draco kissed her forehead and said, " Same here! Your voice is beautiful, sweety!" Jamie kissed him quickly, then she said, "I was coming to tell you that I wrote my parents and they said you can come over for the Christmas holiday!" Draco grinned and said, "That's great! Well, that means we leave tomorrow, so we should get packed!" Draco kissed Jamie's forehead again, and as he turned to go retrieve his trunk, Jamie quickly pinched his ass, and he yelped in surprise and turned to look at her in shock. Jamie giggled and ran into her room, with Draco yelling behind her, "You naughty little minx!" Jamie turned in the her bathroom doorway and winked seductively, and Draco said, " I'm gonna get you later, you little tease!"

The next day, Jamie and Draco got up and dressed to meet Jamie's parents. Jamie and Draco then dragged their trunks and owls' cages downstairs and deposited them on the rack that Filch was bringing to the Hogsmeade station. The couple met up with Ron and Hermione, and the 4 teenagers climbed into a carraige and made their way to Hogsmeade. Once there, they got a compartment on the train and spent the whole ride talking and playing Exploding Snap.

The train clambered to a stop at platform 9&3/4 to let off the students, and Hermione and Ron got their trunks, Crookshanks' carrier and Pig's cage and Apparated to Ron's house together. Jamie and Draco retrieved their belongings and Apparated to Potter Estate. Once they arrived outside, Draco whistled and said, "Wow! Very nice, love!" Jamie said to him, "Wait until you see the inside!" Then, the front door opened and Lily came running out, saying, "Oh, my baby! How've you been?" She hugged Jamie, who said, "I'm fine, mum!" Then, Lily noticed Draco, and she smiled and said, "So, this handsome young man must be Draco! How are you, dear?" Draco shook Lily's hand and said, "I've been fine, thank you, Mrs. Potter. It's very nice to meet you." Lily smiled warmly at him and said, "Oh, please, Draco. Call me Lily; Mrs. Potter makes me feel old!" Draco laughed politely, and then a voice said from behind them, "Is that my munchkin?" Jamie laughed, said, "Dad!" and ran up and hugged James. He laughed also and hugged her back, saying, "Hey, munchkin! I've missed you!" James walked up and noticed Draco, and suddenly he went into "protective father" mode. He said, "So, it's young Mr. Malfoy who has stolen my daughter's heart?" Draco looked back at James and said politely, "Yes, sir! I'm Draco. It's nice to finally meet you!" James stared at Draco, who's hand was stuck out to greet him, and Lily wrapped an arm around James and said, "James, stop! You're scaring him!" and James said, "Good! I want him to know who he's messing with if he ever hurts my baby girl!" Jamie, mortified, said, "Dad!?!" and James finally shook Draco's hand and said, "It's nice to meet you, Draco!"

So, Jamie and Draco went inside and Jamie was about to show Draco the guest room when Lily said, "Guest room? Don't be silly; Draco, you can stay in Jamie's room with her!" James looked horrified and whispered to his wife, "Are you sure that's a good idea, love? He might try something with her!" Lily waved her hand and said, "Oh, James, so what? Jamie's an adult, and besides, I think it's a little late for worrying!" James' looked shocked, and he said, "Wha...what? How do you know if she's had...", but Lily said, "It's obvious. She has a bounce in her step, and she has the same attitude I had after we first shagged!" Then, later, Jamie, Draco, James and Lily sat down for dinner, and then they went off to bed. Draco immediately stripped to his boxers as Jamie changed into a pair of boy shorts and a tank top, and he came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her and nibbled on her ear, saying, "Why even bother putting those on, love? I'm gonna be taking them off you in a coupleof seconds!" Jamie turned in his arms and said, "Draco, please! We're in my parent's house!" Draco just looked at her lustfully and said, "You've heard of Silencing charms, haven't you?" Draco picked up his wand, put the silencing charm on the room, and Jamie giggled as he advanced on her, and he proceeded to shag her brains out.

The next morning was Christmas, and once they woke up Jamie and Draco went downstairs and opened presents with Lily and James. Draco bought Lily a nice perfume, he bought James a new traveling cloak. He was saving Jamie's present for last. Jamie got her mother a new brooch for her cloak, she got James a new Wizard's Chess set, and she got Draco a silver chain with her and Draco's first name initials on it. James and Lily got Jamie her own Quidditch set to practice with when she was home, and they even bought Draco a photo album of Jamie, with pictures from when she was a baby to the present. Then, Draco said, "Are you ready for your present, love?" and Jamie turned on the couch to face him and said, "Oooh, yes! What is it?" Draco glanced at Lily and James, who both nodded, because he had gone to James to ask for his approval to marry Jamie. James had said yes, and Draco grabbed Jamie's hand and said, "Mia, I know we had our differences before, but you have shown me so much love and tenderness that the only way I can show my thanks is by doing this...", and he knelt on one knee in front of Jamie, who gasped in surprise. He then said, "Jamison Lillian Potter, would you please do me the honor...", and he pulled out the box and opened it, making Jamie let out a sob of happiness, and he continued, "Of sharing your life with me and becoming my wife?" Jamie started to cry, and she shrieked, "YES!! Yes, Draco, I'll marry you!"

After a couple of days it was time to go back to Hogwarts, and so the newly engaged couple said their goodbyes to James and Lily, and they Apparated to Platform 9&3/4, and they climbed onboard the train and met up with Ron and Hermione. They told them the good news, and they were both ecstatic and congratulated them.

Then, some weeks later, Jamie started to have pains in her stomach, and she was getting dizzy and vomiting. She told Draco, who said, "I'll go with you to see Madame Pomfrey, love. Come on!" They went to the Hospital Wing, and Madame Pomfrey gave Jamie a potion, then she checked her over with a spell. Jamie's stomach turned a light shade of purple, and Madame Pomfrey looked shocked. Jamie, slightly apprehensive, said, "Madame Pomfrey, what is it?" She looked at the couple and said, "Well, there's nothing seriously wrong with you, Jamie!", and Jamie and Draco looked relieved, then Poppy continued, "However..." Draco said, "However?" Poppy said politely, "I believe a 'Congratulations' is in order!" Jamie said, "Congratulations for what?" Poppy then said, "Jamie...you're pregnant!"

Draco's jaw dropped, and he said, "Wha...what? She's pregnant?", at the same time as Jamie, who said, "I'm what?" Poppy nodded, and Draco got a huge grin on his face and said, " Love, you're pregnant! I'm gonna be a father!" Jamie just stared off in shock, and Draco put an arm around her and said, "Love, say something!"

Jamie looked at Draco, stuttered, "I'm pre...I'm pre...," and her eyes rolled back in her head as she fainted.


	9. A Baby Girl!

Chapter 9: A Baby Girl!

Jamie's P.O.V.

-------------------------------

I woke up in the Hospital Wing on my favorite bed, and I looked to my right and saw Draco. I said, "Draco?" and he looked up and said, "Hey, you're awake! You fainted, love!" I said, "Well, why did I...", but I trailed off, remembering what I had heard before I fainted. I sat up quickly and said, somewhat carefully, "Dray, tell me I dreamed Madame Pomfrey telling me I was pregnant?" Draco just smiled at me and placed his hand on my stomach, and I let out a sob and said, "I'm really pregnant?" Draco grinned and nodded, and he said softly, "Yes, love! You're really pregnant. We created a life, baby!" I started to cry out of happiness, and I said through tears, "I can't believe it! I'm really pregnant! We're gonna have a baby!"

Draco took me in his arms and held me, and I suddenly said, "Oh, I have to tell my parents, and Ron and Hermione and Sirius and Remus and...", and Draco cut me off and said, "Love, you're rambling!" I blushed and said, "Sorry! I do that when I'm excited!" Draco said, "We're gonna tell everyone, Mia. Don't worry!" I suddenly realized something, and I looked at my fiance and said, "You know, I still haven't met your parents, honey!" Draco said, "You will, don't worry!"

Then, we left the Hospital Wing and I went to the Owlery and I wrote my parents, telling them the good news, and I attached the letter to Hedwig's leg and sent her off. I walked back to the Heads common room, and Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch, and Draco was sitting in the armchair. Ron looked up and said, " Hey, Jamie! Draco said you guys had some good news to tell us!" I moved into the room, and I sat on the arm of the armchair and Draco wrapped his arm around my waist, and I said, "Well, you guys, I'm pregnant!" Hermione squealed and we both jumped up and ran to each other and 'Mione hugged me and said, "Oh, Jamie, that's wonderful! Congratulations!!" Ron congratulated Draco, then he hugged me and 'Mione hugged Draco.

Hedwig flapped into the room suddenly, and she held out her leg, I took the note and read my mother's writing:

_Dearest Jamie, _

_Oh, my dear! You're pregnant! I am so happy for you and Draco both. Your father is, too. We couldn't have asked for a better son-in-law, and I think that Draco will make a fine husband and father! Congratulations again, you two! _

_Love, _

_your mother (and father)_

I was ecstatic. My dream for the perfect family was finally coming true. I couldn't have asked for a better man than Draco as the father of my child, or as my husband.

Normal P.O.V.

----------------------------------

The next four months were quite hectic. Jamie had to miss the majority of her classes, and Draco, Ron and 'Mione brought her her schoolwork. She was on constant bedrest, and was also constantly vomiting up her breakfast, lunch and dinner. One night, Draco was lying next to her in her bed, and he was talking to her about the wedding arrangements and names for the baby, when Jamie suddenly gasped. Draco looked at her and said, "What's wrong, love?" Jamie looked at him and said, "The baby kicked!" Draco said, "Really?" Jamie nodded, and she said, "Here!" and she grabbed Draco's hand and pressed it against her bulging stomach. Draco waited, and he soon felt a small bump, and he smiled and said, "Wow! She did kick!" Then, he put his head against Jamie's stomach, and she laughed and said, "What are you doing, Dray?", and he said, "Hey there, baby! I'm your daddy!" He kissed her stomach, and Jamie smiled and raked her hands through Draco's hair.

Then, a couple of days later, Jamie woke up and went to use the bathroom. Once she was done, she yawned and made her way back to the bed, when she suddenly doubled over in pain, and she felt wetness under her feet. She looked down and gasped, and she yelled from her position in the bathroom doorway, "Draco! DRACO! Wake up, I'm in labor!" As soon as that left her mouth, Draco bolted up, staring around groggily, and he saw Jamie and jumped out of bed, saying, "Oh, my god! Is it time?" Jamie nodded, then grimaced as another painful contraction overcame her. Draco then said, "Okay. Come on!" He helped her down the stairs, then he picked her up bridal style and carried her all the way to the Hospital Wing. Once they were inside, Draco carried Jamie over to her bed, saying, "Madame Pomfrey, it's time! Jamie's in labor!"

Madame Pomfrey came rushing out of her office, saying, "Okay. Draco, you're going to have to help her!" Poppy then fire-called Albus and Minerva, the Potters and Malfoys, and Ron and Hermione. She then set up a screen around Jamie's bed, and Albus, Minerva, Ron and Hermione came rushing into the room, and Albus took down the anti-Apparition wards around the castle, so the Potters, Malfoys, Remus and Sirius came over immediately. Then, Poppy situated herself at the end of the bed and said, "Oh, dear, her contractions are 2 minutes apart!" Draco held Jamie's hand, and he said, "Okay, love, Breathe. In and out, in and out!" Jamie started to breath slowly, and suddenly she felt the urge to push, and Poppy said, "Okay, Jamie. On the count of three, push. One, two, three!" Jamie screamed out and pushed as hard as she could, the she collapsed. Poppy exclaimed, "Oh, the head is out! Okay, Jamie, again!" Jamie grabbed Draco's hand even harder, and he winced in pain as she screamed and pushed again. Poppy then said, "Okay, Jamie. One more push should do it!"

Jamie screwed up her face in concentration, and she gave one last hard push and scream, and the sound of crying filled the room. Poppy told Draco to come and cut the umbilical cord, and he did, and Poppy cleaned the baby off, wrapped her in a light green blanket and handed her to Draco, saying, "Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy! You and Jamie have a healthy baby girl!" Draco said softly, "Oh, Jamie! She's so beautiful!" He brought her over to her, and Jamie took her in her arms and she said, "She's gorgeous!" Poppy had taken the screen from around Jamie's bed, and as soon as she did, everyone swarmed around them and let out an "Awwwwe!" Hermione said, "She's so tiny!", and Ron, playing with the baby's hand, asked, "What are you going to name her?" Jamie looked over at her fiance, and he smiled, and she said, "We've decided to name her...Regan. Regan Alyssa Malfoy. Regan means 'descended from a king', in Celtic, but we played around with the meaning."

Hermione said, "That's so adorable! I love it!" Lily then said, "It makes sense, too, seeing as how she's descended from Rowena Ravenclaw, who was practically royalty. And the first ever Enchantre, Salomae, was a queen." Draco then said, "She has your black hair, love, but she has my eyes." Jamie then looked down at Regan, who was starting to get fussy, and she said, "Hey, precious! I'm your mum! You have to be the most beautiful baby I've ever seen!" Then, Narcissa Malfoy came up next to Jamie and said, "Well, that's to be expected. Look at her parents!" Jamie looked up, and Narcissa said, "I'm Narcissa Malfoy. It's nice to finally meet you, Jamie! This is my husband, Lucius!" Lucius came up and said, "Hello, Jamie! Well, Draco told us you were beautiful, but I believe that was an understatement!" Jamie grinned, and said, "Now I know where Draco gets his charm and good looks from! It's nice to meet you both! You already know my parents, right?" James and Lily said hello to Lucius and Narcissa, then Lily held Regan for a minute, saying, " Oh, isn't she darling? I'm going to spoil you rotten, Regan!" Jamie scoffed and said jokingly, "Not if her mother has anything to say about it!"

Then, everyone left so Jamie, Draco and Regan could get some rest. Jamie held a fussy Regan in her arms, and she pulled down the right strap of her nightgown to expose her breast, and as soon as she put Regan close enough, she latched onto her nipple and started to feed. Draco then came over to her and said, "She was hungry, huh?" Jamie hoisted Regan up and made her more comfortable, and she said, "Yeah. It feels weird!" Draco sat next to her on the bed, and Regan was full, apparently, so she removed her little mouth from Jamie's nipple, and she yawned. Jamie turned to Draco and, fixing her nightgown, asked, "Do you want to burp her, love?" Draco eagerly took his daughter, hoisted her up on his shoulder, and patted her back firmly until a small belch was heard. Draco then held her in his arms and said, "That feels better, doesn't it, Regan?" Jamie watched Draco with Regan, and he made a perfect father. She couldn't have been more proud.


	10. The Graduation Ball

Chapter 10: The Graduation Ball

So, May came and went, and before any of the students knew it, it was Graduation time. Everyone was excited, yet sad that they were leaving their home for the past 7 years, Jamie especially. She would never forget the friends she had made, and she would miss Hogwarts dearly.

After the Graduation, Hogwarts would be holding a Graduation Ball for the students, and Jamie was more than ecstatic to go shopping with 'Mione in Hogsmeade. They left that day after the Graduation, smiling and laughing with each other, since they would have hours to get ready for the ball. They walked into a small dress shop on the same street as Madame Puddifoots, and the witch there, a young woman who looked to be about a few years older than them, walked up to them and said, "Hello! What can I do for you young ladies today?"

Jamie said, "Me and my friend are looking for dresses for the Graduation Ball at Hogwarts tomorrow!" The young woman smiled and said, "Ah, yes, the Graduation Ball. I remember going to mine in Hogwarts." She then looked at both 'Mione and Jamie, and she soon smiled and said, "I have the perfect dresses for you both! Come with me! Oh, my name's Melissa, by the way!" Melissa the showed them two dresses, and both girls fell in love with the dresses instantly. They asked if she would hold on to the dresses for them, and she said yes.

The girls then left the shop and crossed the street, to a salon that they had noticed a couple of weeks ago. They walked in, and they told two separate hair stylists what style they wanted, and they sat in the chairs and let them get to work. Their hair was washed first, then Jamie got hers cut to just under her shoulders and it was also cut so that it was beautifully layered, and she was also given a sideways bang. Mione's hair was already that length, so instead she had her hair dyed permanently by magic, so the color would never wash out. Her flaming red hair was now dyed a rich, dark, reddish-brown, which brought out the ocean blue color of her eyes, and it was styled in waves and curls.

Both girls were satisfied with their new looks, and they left to pick up their dresses, and they went back up to the castle, chatting about what Ron's and Draco's reactions would be to their new looks and dresses. When it came time to get ready, Jamie did 'Mione's makeup, which consisted of light gold eye shadow, and some shimmering light brown lip-gloss. 'Mione then did Jamie's, and she gave her smokey eye shadow to enhance the mix of silver, gold and turquoise in her eyes, and she put a nice shade of brown lipstick on her. Then, the girls put their dresses on, and they stopped to admire their dresses in Jamie's full-length mirror.

Jamie's dress was a beautiful shade of silver, and it hugged her upper body, and flowed out gently when it got to her hips. She had on matching silver 3 inch heels, and she wore her engagement ring proudly, and also because it went perfectly with her dress. The ring was silver with a gold diamond set in the middle of it, and a small diamond on each side. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun on top of her head, and her side bang was swept across her forehead, and covered some of her right eye, making her look amazing. 'Mione, respectively, looked stunning. Her dress was an elegant shade of Gryffindor gold, and it set off her hair nicely. She had put on matching heels, and she had put her hair in a mess of waves and curls, and she held the left side of her hair back with a glittering gold pin.

Jamie and 'Mione then grabbed their shawls, and with a last look at each other, they left together to go meet their beaus. Once they appeared on the Grand staircase, Ron glanced at them quickly, then he did a double take, and his jaw dropped. He nudged Draco, who looked at him questioningly, then he followed his gaze. When he saw Jamie, he almost passed out from shock. 'That's not Jamie…….that's a goddess!', he thought to himself as he watched his fiancé descend the staircase with Hermione.

Once she got to the bottom, Draco gulped, walked up to her and said, "Holy hell! Love, you look…………. I can't even find words to describe how stunning you look!" Jamie smiled and said, "You look very handsome yourself, honey!" Draco grinned, and he offered Jamie his arm, which she took. He led the way into the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione behind them, and everyone turned to look at the visions with Draco and Ron. The Heads always started the dances, so as they music started to play, Draco placed his right hand on Jamie's waist, and he held onto her right hand with his left. Jamie put her left hand on Draco's shoulder, and they started to move across the dance floor.

The young couple was hardly aware of the whole student body and the faculty staring at them as they danced, because they were so engrossed in each other. As they moved across the floor, Draco whispered, "You look so beautiful. Where's Regan?" Jamie nodded to a point over his shoulder, and he turned his head and saw his and Jamie's parents sitting at a table, and Narcissa was holding her granddaughter. Jamie then said, "I love you, did you know that?" Draco just smiled warmly at her, and she continued, "So, tomorrow's the big day. Are you nervous, love?" Draco sighed and said, "Yeah, but I think that's to be expected. Pre-wedding jitters, you know?" Jamie nodded, and she leaned in closer to him and put her head on his chest. Draco had moved both of his hands to her waist, and they were now swaying to the music.

Jamie looked up at Draco, smiled and leaned up, and he leaned down. They met in the middle and kissed tenderly, and they got lost in each other again as Jamie licked Draco's bottom lip, making him moan softly and open his mouth, allowing Jamie's tongue and his to clash together. Once they pulled apart, a lot of people were staring at them, and suddenly someone wolf-whistled, and Jamie blushed and grinned and Draco laughed as people started clapping and cat-calling.

Later that night, Jamie had changed into her tank top and boy shorts, and Draco was checking over his tuxedo once more, and Jamie went over to Regan's crib and looked down at her 3 & ½ month old baby as she slept. She suddenly felt Draco's arms snake around her waist, and he put his chin on her shoulder and said, "I still can't get over how beautiful she is." Jamie reached down and smoothed Regan's hair, and she said, "I still can't believe we're getting married tomorrow. I finally have the family I've always wanted." Draco turned her around in his arms, and he said, "I love you." Jamie smiled and replied, "I love you, too." They soon went to bed, eager for tomorrow to come so they could finally be married and share the rest of their lives together.


	11. The Wedding

Chapter 11: The Wedding

The next day, Jamie woke up and as soon as she woke, she saw Draco staring back at her, and she smiled and said, "Hey." He smiled back and said, "Hey yourself, beautiful! So, today's the big day, huh?" Jamie nodded, and suddenly, she started crying. Draco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, saying, "Baby, what's wrong?" Jamie said against his chest, "Nothing. I- I'm just so ha-happy! I can't believe that I'm finally getting married." Draco grinned, leaned down and kissed her on her forehead, saying, "I can't believe I'm getting married, either. You're the woman of my dreams. I love you!" Jamie looked up and sniffled, saying, "I love you, too!"

Later, all the students and the teachers were outside seated on the vast front lawn of Hogwarts, and Jamie was pacing inside a tent nervously. Hermione was inside the tent with her, and she said, "Mia, stop pacing! You're making me nervous, and I'm not the one getting married!" Jamie laughed weakly and said, "Sorry, 'Mione. I just…..I still can't believe it!" She looked in the full-length mirror and said, "Do you think I look alright?" 'Mione smiled and said, "Mia, you look gorgeous!" Jamie was wearing a simple lavender gown, with off-the-shoulder straps. It hugged her upper body, and flowed out gently down her hips. Her hair was in a mess of curls on top of her head, with a couple of pieces hanging in front of her face.

'Mione stood up and said, "Well, I have to go and get prepared!" and she hugged Jamie, and she then left. As soon as she left, James came into the tent and said, "Hey, munchkin!" Jamie looked up, smiled and said, "Hey, dad!" He came over to her, and he knelt in front of her and said softly, "I can't tell you how proud I am of you, Jamie! You're the most perfect daughter any father could've asked for! My little girl!" and he put his hand on her cheek, and Jamie sobbed, said, "Oh, dad!" and she threw herself into James' arms and cried.

Then, after Jamie had composed herself, she and James stood, and he held out her arm, and Jamie took it, smiled, and they made their way outside. Everyone turned, and gasps were heard, as well as comments of "Jamie, you look beautiful!" and "Jamie, you're so lucky!" and "Congratulations, Jamie!" Jamie looked ahead at Draco, and he looked so handsome in his tux, and he had a huge smile on his face. Draco, meanwhile, saw Jamie and felt more happy than he had ever been in his whole life. She looked stunning, and he felt his heart swell with love. James brought Jamie up to Draco, and he hugged her and sat down with Lily and his granddaughter.

Draco then reached out his hand and pulled Jamie up next to him, and he whispered, "You look radiant, love!" She smiled, and Dumbledore then said, "Everyone, we gather to witness the joining of Draco and Jamie. Although they were not always a match made in heaven, they have proven that even love can overlook the fiercest of enemies. Draco, Jamie, you may begin you're vows." Draco looked at Jamie and took a deep breath, and he began, "Jamie, I have loved you ever since I first saw you. I was scared of being rejected, so I covered up my feelings and treated you like crap. When we kissed on the train, my world was changed forever. All of my feelings came back full force, and you have shown me so much love and devotion that I almost feel like I'm dreaming, because the only time you had ever loved me so fully was in my dreams. " Jamie had started to cry, and she smiled as he continued, "I promise to love, cherish and respect you every waking moment, and I will never stop loving you."

Jamie also took a deep breath, and she said, " Draco, if someone had told me 6 years ago that I'd end up having your baby and getting married to you, I would have suggested that they go to St. Mungo's. I would have been lying, though, because that was my fantasy. I'd dream of being Mrs. Draco Malfoy, and raising a child with you. I would wonder what my life would be like if you were in it, loving me. I finally have my fairy tale life, complete with my Prince Charming, and my beautiful daughter." Draco smiled, and started to cry, a single tear making its way down his face. Jamie continued, "I promise to love, cherish and respect you every day of my life, and I won't love you until the day I die. I'll love you even after I die."

There was not a dry eye in the crowd, because everyone could feel the love between the couple. It was as tangible and substantial as the people themselves. Dumbledore then said, "The rings", and Ron gave Draco the ring for Jamie, and 'Mione gave Jamie her ring for Draco. Draco then slid the ring onto Jamie's left ring finger, saying, "With this ring, I bind myself to thee", and Jamie did the same, also saying, "With this ring, I bnd myself to thee." Dumbledore then put his hand on top of Draco and Jamie's joined hands, and he said, "Draco, do you give yourself to Jamie fully?" He grinned and said, "I do", and he then asked Jamie, "Jamie, do you give yourself to Draco fully?" Jamie nodded and said, "I do!" Dumbledore then said, "Everyone, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy. You may kiss the bride." Draco grinned, said, "Finally!" and everyone laughed, including Jamie, as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

Later, the chairs on the lawn had been replaced by tables, and everyone was congratulating the newly married couple. Lily came up to them, pulled Draco into a fierce hug, and said, "Oh, my handsome son-in-law! Congratulations!" He laughed and said, "Thank you…mom!" She beamed at him, and she moved to congratulate her daughter. Narcissa and Lucius came up and congratulated him, then James came up to him with his granddaughter in his arms and said," Congrats, son! This little angel wants to congratulate you too!" and he handed Regan to Draco, who took her and said, "Hey, beautiful! Did you behave for you grandma and grandpa?" Regan just put her hand on Draco's face and cooed, and Draco caught her fingers with his mouth. Regan giggled and reached out for James, and Draco handed her back to him.

Then, after everyone had eaten, Lucius stood up and said, " I have an announcement to make! Narcissa, James, Lily and myself pitched in and paid for a honeymoon to……..Paris! You kids have fun!" and he winked at Jamie and Draco, and Draco jumped up, pulled Jamie up, swept her into his arms and said, "Thanks, dad!" and, with Jamie giggling and everyone else laughing, he Apparated.


	12. Epilogue

Chapter 12: Epilogue

5 Years Later

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jamie Malfoy was sitting in her room, reading one of her favorite books, when she distinctly heard the whip-like crack of her husband Apparating home. Then, a voice sounded from downstairs, saying, "Hello? I'm home! Mia?" Jamie called out, "I'm upstairs, honey!" There were footsteps on the stairs, and the bedroom door opened to reveal Jamie's gorgeous husband, Draco Malfoy. In the past 5 years since they had been married, he had grown his hair out, so it was now down to his shoulders. He had tanned slightly now, so he wasn't as pale as he used to be. He worked for The Ministry, as an Auror, and he made pretty good money, but that didn't really matter.

Jamie had changed also. She had grown her hair to the middle of her back, and it was still the plum color with the silver and black streaks running through it. She now wore it in a mess of waves and curls, and her eyes were still their molten silver with the gold and turquoise flecks. She had grown a couple of inches, and she was now at a height of 5'11". Her body had filled out more, and it showed through her clothes, much to Draco's consternation. Jamie worked as an Auror for the Ministry as well, and she was perfectly happy.

Draco moved into the room, took in Jamie's clothing, which consisted of a tank top and shorts, and he grinned. He then sat on the bed and said, "You know, you need to stop wearing those clothes, or else I'll be forced to shag you while our daughter is home, and I don't think you want her walking in on us, do you?" Jamie just bit her lip and grinned, looking up at her husband lustfully. Draco grinned and crawled on top of her, and Jamie laid back down as he kissed her deeply, and he moved to her neck and sucked and licked her sweet spot, making her moan loudly. He then moved his hand down her body and brought it to her center, and was about to start massaging her when the sound of little footsteps thundered towards their room, and a little voice rang out, "Daddy!"

Draco sighed, then smiled down at Jamie, who quirked an eyebrow humorously. She then whispered, "I think your daughter is calling you, Dray!" He quickly tickled Jamie, making her giggle, and he sat up, turned towards Regan and said, "Lyssie-bear!" He held out his arms and Regan ran into them, saying, "Daddy!" and he scooped her into his arms and hugged her, saying, "Hey, big girl! Did you behave for Auntie 'Mione and Uncle Ronnie?" and Regan nodded and said, "Uh huh! I love it at their house, daddy! I wanna go back!" Draco then hoisted her onto his lap and said, "Well, you know how you love animals?" and Regan nodded, and then he said, "Well, tomorrow, guess what? Me, you and mommy are going to the zoo!" Her eyes got as wide as saucers, and she cried, "YAY!! We going to the zoo!! I get to see the aminals! Thank you, daddy!" Then, Regan crawled over to Jamie and said, "Mommy, daddy said we going to the zoo!"

Jamie smiled and said, "I know! Isn't that great, sweety? I can't wait to show you the animals. It's going to be a lot of fun!" Regan, in a fit of happiness, cried out again, "YAY!" and without warning, there was a rush of air in the room, and the lights flickered on and off. Jamie looked at Regan, who was still cheering and making her way back to her room, then at Draco, who had the same puzzled look on his face. As soon as Regan left, Draco said, "What was that?" and Jamie said, "I think Regan just came into her witch powers!" Draco grinned and said, "I think you're right, love!" Then, he relaxed and stretched out on the bed, and Jamie cuddled with him, and after a couple of minutes, Draco said, "Just think, love. In 6 more years, Regan will be beginning her 1st year at Hogwarts!" Jamie smiled and said, "She's growing up so fast! Do you remember when she was first born, and we were holding her?" Her husband grinned and said, "Yeah. She was a beautiful baby, and she'll be an even more beautiful young lady."

Draco, Jamie and Regan soon ate, and went off to bed, and Jamie drifted off to sleep, dreaming about her own daughter coming into her heritage, and having a happy life just like her mother someday.

** THE END**


End file.
